The Holiday Gift
by xDemonKit
Summary: Why, oh why was he given that of all presents in the world! Someone was doing that on purpose! Sometimes life is just so frustrating when you're Gilbert. -yaoi, lemon, PrussiaxCanada/GilbertxMatthew, PWP-


**Demon:** -flails- AH! My first actual yaoi lemon! I decided to write this for the holidays and because I love to ship PrussiaxCanada. Seriously. Anyways, Canada may seem a little OOC at times, but it goes with what little plot is in this PWP... -sighs- I was so embarassed writing this, please enjoy it.  
-remembers- Oh yeah, the idea first came to me when my friend gave me a bag of blow pops for the holidays and another one of my friends sent me a text message in French while I was eating one. _Je veux vous dedans moi_. You'll see what it means later on in the one-shot. -giggles-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or its characters.  
**Claimer:** I acutally can't claim anything in this... well... what little plot there is, I lay claim to its vital regions.  
**Dedication:** To Amanda and Ali for giving me the inspiration to this... even if you don't like gay love. Good thing you'll never read this -blush-  
**Warnings:** PWP, boysmex, yaoi, some dirty thoughts with a Blow Pop, and some dirty words in French.

**

* * *

The Holiday Gift**

xxxxx

This was just cruel.

Italy had decided to go and throw a large holiday party for the nations and had included a 'Secret Santa'.

Gilbert had been forced to buy something for Russia, which was a scary and nearly impossible task. What did you get the nation who loved to torture almost everyone and while sitting in the previous world conference, the answer had come to him.

Prussia had seen the large nation oogling at England with a menacing look that couldn't be described and so Prussia had gotten the English man drunk as hell on good German beer and tied him up. Said man was now sitting in a large box in Russia's room with the words '_Don't open in front of anyone else_' written in fine point pen. So no one knew what Russia's present was, and they had no clue where England was.

It had been easy.

But this was just pure torture and Gilbert wanted to cry and rip his hair out of his head. He wanted to dig his teeth into the pillow he was leaning against and scream like a little girl.

Whose sick idea was it to get _him_ that present!?! Blow Pops. A whole damn twenty bags full of them and _he_ was currently on number one and the former nation was already trying to kill himself.

Damn that Canada.

He couldn't help the small whimper that came from his throat as he watched those sinfully sexy lips wrap around the red sucker- the way that his pink tongue would occasionally dart out to meet the candy first, and he would occasionally rotate the candy covered gum.

Prussia was about to leap across the table, over the chair, pin Matthew to the wall and fuck him senselessly against it in front of everyone. That candy would wind up on the floor and crushed beneath his awesomeness as he invaded Canada's vital regions.

These feelings were intensified as Matthew looked up and directly at Gilbert, still sucking on the Blow Pop. The violet-blue eyes seemed to light up at seeing the white haired man. But they soon seemed to realize the affect that their owner was having on the albino and became half lidded.

Canada's licks appeared to become more and more sensual- almost as if he was suggesting something.

This time, Gilbert grabbed the pillow from the other side of the couch and let out a large groan-like scream of frustration. He couldn't use his own pillow, lest anyone see the hard-on the man was sporting because of the blonde Canadian.

Damn him!

Gilbert looked away from the blonde, but it seemed that his mind could still see the look in his eyes. He could still see that Blow Pop being molested by Matthew's mouth, but Gilbert tried his damned hardest to focus on other things. Like France looking down because England was not there – and England had been assigned to give him a present – so he had no present for himself.

That was when he saw arms, covered with a long sleeve red shirt that looked just a little too big for the wearer, shoot out from both sides behind him and wrap gently around his shoulders. Gilbert was glad that everyone was now concerned with Spain announcing his love for Romano.

Canada's right hand had a new, half-eaten (or was that half-licked?) Blow Pop in it, and his left hand dove beneath the pillow over Gilbert's lap.

Prussia stifled a groan as the devilish hand began kneading his erection and he bit his lip. He could taste the coppery blood as he broke skin in attempt to keep quiet and he could practically hear the grin forming on the blonde's face, but he wasn't expecting a lick on the shell of his ear. He stifled a moan, shifting to try and get more of that pleasure that Matthew was giving him.

"Gi~lbert," The blonde whispered, elongating the 'i' sound in his name. It caused shivers to run up and down Gilbert's spine. "_Je veux vous dedans moi_." He breathed in French, the language driving Gilbert absolutely insane and that hand was still going at his member, making him clench his eyes shut. "207."

And then it was gone.

His eyes snapped open and the arms around him were gone, the deliciously hot friction in his pants absent, and the warm breath on his ears vanished. But there were a few things that Prussia did know.

One; He wanted more, he didn't care how he got it; he just wanted more of that Canadian.

Two; 207 was a room number. Hopefully for the hotel that the nations were staying at tonight for those who didn't have a room in the Italy household.

And three; The Blow Pop was in his mouth.

xxxxx

Gilbert found the door to room 207 surprisingly unlocked and as he entered, he was expecting a half-naked Canada to be sprawled out for him, but no. The bed was neatly made, no rose petals, but he couldn't mistake the sound of a running shower.

He didn't know how long Matthew would be, so he went to the bed and laid down, his back propped up by the pillow, his boots kicked off to the floor, and his body on top of the covers.

He stared up at ceiling, his thoughts drifting.

Why was he here? Honestly, he had no clue. Canada was simply that man that everyone knew they wanted, but didn't dare touch them for fear of breaking them. Gilbert surely didn't want to soil the purity that was Canada with his own self?

But he did.

He had been watching the Canadian for such a long time now, it was unbearable. Oh, how much he had wanted to punch that French bastard in the face every time he came on to Matthew. It wasn't that Prussia _loved_ Canada, it was that he wanted first dibs at the innocent man… at least that what he told himself.

Seriously, he was awesome- he should have first dibs at everyone's vital regions.

He was caught up in the thoughts of exactly why he was here so he didn't notice when the shower turned off.

"Hmm? You came?"

The sweet voice caught his attention and once again, Prussia wanted to scream into a pillow… or just take the blonde against a wall. He was naked, sans a towel wrapped around his waist that hung a little too low. He could see the blonde hairs that lay beneath the belt line and Prussia grinned wildly.

So he was a natural blonde, interesting.

"Of course, who am I to deny you the awesome me!?!" Gilbert boasted, jabbing his thumb at his chest, a triumphant grin plastered on his face as his ruby eyes roamed the Canadian's body. He got up, standing in front of the nearly naked Matthew and looked down at the shorter man.

How was it that such a large nation (geographic wise) could be forgotten so easily? How was it that such a gorgeous face could be lost in the memories of others so quickly?

Canada looked at the chest of the other man, mainly because it was right in front of him, but he wanted to know exactly what was under those clothes. Did the previous nation still retain the scars he had gotten during his time?

The silence seemed to stretch over them both. Canada's previous confidence somewhat lost now that what he wanted was right before him, and Prussia honestly didn't want to force the enticing male into anything (that was a first).

But it was Matthew who made the first move, still silent- his hands were brought up, grabbing the edge of Prussia's uniform and pulling the larger man closer. He looked up, his eyes pleading with the other man to do something before he broke down.

Gilbert watched the blonde, his heart rate beating wildly. The smaller man looked up to him and instantly, Gilbert's hands were woven into Canada's hair and he had connected their lips without a second thought.

All hesitance was thrown out of Matthew's mind as soon as he felt the tongue licking at his lips and opened his own greedily to allow the intruder entrance. He didn't dare battle for dominance when he clearly knew he wouldn't win against the older nation. Instead, his hands went to work trying to remove Gilbert's uniform. "Prussia," He groaned in frustration when they broke for air. The damn outfit was ridiculously hard to get off and Canada was having trouble.

Prussia growled and turned them around, shoving the towel clad man onto the bed, something gleaming in his eyes that made a shiver run through the blonde's body. The albino began stripping himself of his uniform, not caring where the clothes landed.

Once he was down to his boxers he climbed on the bed, pleased with the way Canada backed up to avoid him, and eventually wound up against the head board. Gilbert climbed over Matthew, leaning down to nip at the blonde's collar bone. "It's Gilbert, Matthew." He spoke, purring out Canada's name in a similar way that his had been whispered earlier. "If this is going to happen, it will be between Gilbert and Matthew, not Prussia and Canada." He nipped the Canadian's jaw line, a word in between each nip. "Do." Nip. "I." Nip. "Make." Nip. "Myself." Nip. "Clear."

His lips now hovered over Canada's feeling the quickening breath of the blonde as he was propped up over him. Gilbert's knees were at either side of Matthew's thighs, and his hand were above his shoulders so that he didn't crush the smaller man.

Matthew nodded dimly, his arms coming up to wrap around Prussia's neck loosely. "Crystal, Gilbert." He tightened his arms, bringing the German's lips crashing toward his, and soon they were locked once again.

One of Gilbert's hands traced the side of Canada's waist and he briefly wondered why he was being like this with Canada.

Anyone else, he would have wanted them to call him Prussia, because that was who he was. Anyone else, he wouldn't let them have the pleasure of gentle touches, he would have flipped them over and rutted into them like no other. So what made this blonde different?

Was it because Matthew had summoned him, instead of Gilbert having to seduce someone into his bed? Or were there other reasons, long since buried when his nation had been dissolved?

Matthew hitched a leg up onto Gilbert's side, the towel becoming loose at the movement. With a slight moan, he ground his erection into Prussia's, making the larger man shudder.

Canada brought his hands down to pull off his towel, reaching up to grab at the hem of Prussia's boxers. "Off," He mumbled into their fevering kisses, still attempting to grind against Gilbert.

The friction was so delicious, there was nothing more that Matthew wanted at that moment than to have all of Gilbert's body to himself. He didn't care about Prussia, he wanted Gilbert. As the white haired man had stated before, this was between Matthew and Gilbert; fuck Canada and Prussia.

Gilbert removes his boxers to appease Matthew, wanting to have the blonde writhing beneath him and he lowers his lower half to align with Canada's bringing a silent moan from the violet-blue eyed man's lips.

Their hips begin grinding together harshly, Canada can't even speak straight as he gasps out jumbled versions of Prussia's name.

Gilbert himself leans down to lock their lips together once again, drinking up all of Canada's words– no matter how messed up they are. They break away temporarily as Matthew flings one arm over his eyes. "G- ah! Gilbert! T-top draw- ungh! – drawer!" He groans out as Prussia continues rubbing against him.

The white haired male moves his lips to Canada's neck, sucking, nipping and kissing the exposed skin there. Their grinding never seems to stop as Gilbert reaches over to the dresser and reaches it to pull out whatever was there.

The first object is a gun, and he doesn't think Matthew's quite into that – come to think of it, neither is he – and he sets the weapon down, reaching back into the drawer. This time he pulls out a bottle of lube; strawberry flavored. He quirks a white eyebrow at the bottle, stopping his movements.

Only Matthew's whine of displeasure bring him out of his wonderment and he pops open the cap spreading some generously on his fingers.

He fails to notice that Matthew's eyes have clicked open and are staring at him with some sort of anger. "_Non_," The young nation speaks harshly, grabbing the bottle from Gilbert and with surprising strength, flips them over. He quickly slathers the lube on Gilbert's arousal and without his own preparation, lines himself up with the organ before sliding down on it.

"Wait, Matthew, don-"

Gilbert doesn't get to finish his complaint before he's balls deep in Canada who has just let out the sexiest groan of a cry that Gilbert has ever heard- and he want to hear more.

_Fuck_. It felt so nice. Matthew leans down to rest on Gilbert's chest without having the other slip out of him. He waits for himself to adjust to Gilbert's fabled 'five meters' and whispers over and over again "_Je veux vous dedans moi. Je veux vous dedans moi._"

"What- ungh- what does that mean?" Gilbert asks, trying to stay still and not thrust into Canada before the blonde it ready.

Canada's eyes flicker open and he somehow manages to reach Prussia's ear, leaning in to whisper the words,

"I want you inside me."

And Gilbert snaps.

Without any second thoughts – but a very needy sounding gasp from Matthew – he flips them over and begins to pound into the blonde shamelessly. But judging by the sounds spilling forth from the smaller man's mouth, he's not the only one who's shameless tonight.

He grabs Canada's legs, hoisting them over his shoulder to get a better angle within the man. And yes, a better angle indeed.

The new position causes him to strike Matthew's prostrate with every thrust and it causes said blonde to see stars. "Gil- gilbert! More, please- ah! More!" He screams out, not caring if the whole hotel hears him.

And who was Gilbert to deny him the pleasure he wanted? His thrusts into the blonde became more erratic, and he could feel his own end coming soon.

Reach around, he grab's Canada's neglected cock and begins to pump without care.

The unsteady pleasure from both ends causes Matthew to look control of his body and with a few more thrusts and pumps, Canada comes with a loud scream, and somewhere mixed in with that scream is Gilberts name, he's sure of it.

The tightening feeling around his own vital regions and the sound of Matthew releasing brings Prussia over the edge of his own pleasure and he plummets with a loud groan, digging his face into Canada's neck to muffle the sound.

Matthew gasps, his body still sensitive from his orgasm, as the vibrations of Prussia's groan travel through his bones.

The older nation falls to the side, just as out of breath as Matthew. He stares once again at the white ceiling, ignoring the sticky feeling on his chest. He wonders why, once again, why did such a sweet, innocent thing choose him to do such things. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, it was just that he wanted to know why him of all people.

Canada looks to his side, watching Prussia's face scrunch up in thought and he leans over, ignoring the pain in his back as best as he can, and leans his head on the former nation's shoulder.

"Why?"

The words leave Gilbert's lips before he could stop them.

Matthew's eyes narrow as he tries to explain this as best as he can. "Because… be… cause… I like you." He finally admits, his face lightening up. "I have for a while. First it was because of your looks, then your personality. And I guess I just realized tonight that I didn't have to worry about stepping on any treaties to be with you. Everyone else has to step around each other, but I don't… of course," Matthew pulled away from Gilbert's side, propping himself up to look at the white haired man. "That's if you wanted to as well."

Chuckles. That's all of a reply that came from Gilbert as he reached over and pulled Canada, gently, back to his body, letting the blonde curl up on his chest and drapping his arm over the blonde's shoulders. "I guess I'm gonna have to thank whoever gave you those Blow Pops."

A devilish smirk crosses Matthew's face, taking Gilberts reaction as a yes, and he leans over Gilbert. "Oh, but I haven't shown you why you should thank them… yet."

And before Prussia could stop him, Matthew has become like a bird and flown south for the winter.

He could get used to this- and this newfound side of Canada is just an added bonus.

* * *

**Demon:** -flails- I'm sorry, it was really bad at the end, wasn't it!?!  
Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me and tell me what I can do to become better!  
Well... that's it for my one-shot, PWP. Hope you enjoyed my shipping of GilbertxMatthew!

EDIT: Thanks to _FoxxieRaveUke_ for fixing up the french sentence. My friend fails at french xD


End file.
